


In Her Dreams

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hi! Could you write me a newt imagine? I don't care what it's about!! Just something cute-ish, please! Thank you!!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Dreams

Newt wrapped his arms around the girl sitting next to him. She curled into his chest as she whine quietly. Running his fingers through her hair, Newt listened as her breath evened with sleep once more. He could feel her chest moving against his; feel her breaths against his skin.

Her arm found its way across Newt’s stomach, wrapping loosely around it, as she pulled herself closer. A sigh fell from her lips. Newt briefly wondered what she was dreaming, hoping it was something happy. He hoped she was dreaming of some place beautiful and far away from here.

Hoped she was dreaming of him.

Newt kissed the top of the girl’s head, his fingers still running through her hair. The quiet whispers of her breathing began lulling him to sleep. Newt wrapped his arms around her tighter before closing his eyes; wanting to keep her close to him forever.


End file.
